Evalure, the Slaver
by Darkana Arez
Summary: STORY TEMPORARILY CLOSED - lost the plot idea. :( Human women are being snatched up, never to be seen again. Dante is called into this when demons are sighted in the affairs. It turns out the secrets are more than just from two worlds. Who is dabbling amongst the worlds, bringing unbalance, and what for?
1. Chapter 1

I tried to do something like this on paper a long time back but now I'm better so I'm trying it officially.

And for those of you wondering why I'm jumping stories, I'M SOOOORRY! My brain just runs with what it wants! I merely write it down! I haven't abandoned my other stories, just pushed them across the desk to make room for this one, but they're right in front of me!

Devil May Cry and its characters are property of CAPCOM. I do not own them.

* * *

Her entire body was aching- lifting her weapon was impossible now with the way her arms trembled and her grip was weakening with her muscles tiring out. She stumbled back to keep her distance but they were closing in faster than she could move. They seemed to tower over her, the threat of them killing her weighing on her heart and her mind.

She hit a solid wall and the fear took her by the throat, strangling her.

The creatures snarled, their breath foul like death, their eyes in their withered skulls hollow yet eerily ominous. Their bony limbs and empty corpses were hidden in tatters and hoods, but despite them being dead each one of them were wielding a large, heavy scythe, the blades chipped and stained seemingly after much use.

She dropped her weapon and collapsed on her knees, unable to fight anymore.

And she felt the hands start grabbing at her, binding her arms to where she had no choice but to move as made, asked or not. She couldn't see the faces of the ones that were upon her- darkness consumed them. They posed her, touched her, but not with the intent to take. The touches were rough, simple and quick, almost cruel.

The living dead were not the ones, yet they were there. The stench of the dead was everywhere. This could not have been those monsters.

There were murmurs and chuckles. She felt sick.

The touches were harder and rougher, and finally they released her, slamming her to the floor.

There was the scrape of her sword across the wood.

She curled up as someone kicked her in the ribs, muttering something harshly at her, spitting words like venom.

And her wrists were clasped in metal.

* * *

The mount raced on across the bridge at amazing speeds, it's elaborately designed carriage being hauled in tow. But the horse was not a normal creature- it was obvious and deadly enough to panic humans on sight. It was almost twice as large with a greenish, fiery main and tail, with eyes hollow like large orbs, bearing sharp teeth when it screamed, and its strong body had a bluish black pelt like the skin of the dead.

He wasn't letting up on it for a second.

Dante revved his bike and kicked up the speed a little more, slowly coming up beside it. He managed to come even with the demon mare and maintain speed. "Hey, Trish, think you could hurry it up?" he yelled to his passenger behind him.

The blonde women at his back smacked him across the head. "Throw the chain!" she retorted.

He chuckled as he threw the heavy chain at the long nose, where it went over, and at the end of the length it curled around.

Trish lunged over its back to snatch the chain on its return and managed to keep on its back, where she took the other end Dante held. Firmly in place, knees digging into its flanks and the chain ends wrapped around her hands tight, and pulled back with everything she could muster and rearing its head back with the force.

Its fore hooves left the ground clawing at the air, and its rear legs fell out of the running pattern, forcing it to start skidding to a hard stop. It began screaming and thrashing as it slowed down, now throwing its head side to side, in hopes of recovering its head and continuing, but Trish refused to give any slack.

Dante shifted his weight, turning the bike enough to run up to the mare's side, and kicked up the front tire, while it spun, to collide with the rear leg. The contact was brief but effective, making the demon jump and scream shrilly, and this brought the mount crashing down to the last few bricks of the bridge and on the asphalt the bricks lay in. As soon as it fell it scrambled to rise but the carriage smashed down atop its massive body and it finally lay still with a heavy breath.

Dante brought his bike around near the creature and parked, kicking down the stand and stepping off the machine. He turned around in time to see Trish dislodge herself from being partially squished by the mare, and he chuckled. "Well, that looked like fun."

Trish glared at him. "Can it, Dante," she retorted, dusting herself off. "How 'bout next time, you ride bitch and wrastle the demon?"

He scoffed as he stepped around the side of the demon. "No thanks. You can have that kind of fun."

Suddenly the air around them seemed to shatter as all too familiar Gluttony demons shifted into their realm, growling and moaning, bearing their scythe weapons with no actual sense of how to be efficient with them.

And Ebony and Ivory were asked to join the party.

Trish merely ducked to avoid the gunfire as Dante laid to waste the pathetic array of demons that tried to attack, watching them crumble and fade into dust that scattered on the wind.

Dante merely chuckled when they were alone again, and slowly sheltered the ladies in their holsters with a breath. "Now that was just sad," he laughed, turning his eyes to the coach door. "Think they were trying to guard what's in there?"

"Probably, " Trish replied, walking up to the overturned structure and climbing up on top, where she yanked the door from its bolt and flung it open, and stared into infinite darkness. "Dante, you got a light? I can't see a thing-"

Her head snapped back into the carriage at the sound of whimpering. It wasn't one person, but sounded like many.

"Nope, sorry-"

"Never mind- I think I can handle it." At Trish's fingertips gold light crackled and sparked like lightning until it grew and formed into a small sphere with a quiet hum. She lowered herself from the door, the light beneath her, and was stunned to find against the front wall were several women curled up on the side wall that now served as the floor, chained by the hands together, trembling and cowering in utter terror. She moved across to the back wall and the same sight awaited her. Along the wall, curled up in the corner of the wall and floor, were more women in chains, and now every single one were starting to reveal their faces, looking up at her with pitiful, terrified expressions.

"Whatcha find?" Dante called, hopping up onto the wall and peering down inside. "Well, well-"

"Save the jokes. Why are human women being captured and transported?"

"Maybe they know. Hey, ladies, look out below."

He jumped inside, causing several of the women to squeal and squeeze further down into their corners. "Hey, we're here to get you out. Don't hide from me- I'm here to help."

"No, you're here to hit on 'em all," Trish sassed, chuckling.

"Ha ha. Very funny," he grumbled. He turned to the women in the back. "Come on out. I promise we won't bite."

Slowly, they began to get up, one at a time, and inched towards him. The first one raised her bound hands to him, and he looked up to Trish.

"Lemme see your hands," she said quietly.

The girl lifted her arms up, and Trish merely tapped the steel links between her wrists, her power snapping them instantly which startled the girl at first but the realization of freedom sunk in quickly. When she looked back up at Trish the woman had extended her hands down, the light gone, and eagerly jumped up to her to be pulled out of the door. At this gesture more of them began stepping into the little light now peering in from the city lights around them, looking to be freed. Dante soon brought out one of his pistols and helped with breaking the chains, the first couple of shots fired stirring the women into frenzy for a minute.

Dante was looking over heads looking for any more of those that were still in chains. The women were huddled close to the exit, awaiting freedom beyond the door where Trish was still pulling them up one at a time. He spotted one woman lying in a dark corner, barely moving with her breathing. He untangled himself from the mass and moved to her side, finding her breathing was labored, like she was in pain. "Hey, you okay?"

"Doesn't matter," she whispered, wincing. "Get them out…"

He took her by the waist and pulled her up against him, looking at her face. Her skin was pale but her eyes were not sickly. He gathered her up in his arms and moved her towards the light where he could look at her. Her wrists were bound and so were her ankles, and blood stained her lips. Her short, punkish silver hair was a mess. But when she looked at him her eyes were bloody red and fierce and strong.

"Don't look at me like that-"

"Then get these girls out _first_," she growled.

Dante scoffed. "Great, we got a live one." He busted the chains on both her sets of shackles and left her lying on the floor as he helped lift some of the women up. When they were all out of the carriage he turned back to the woman on the floor, and noticed something in the light at her back. There were dark bruises forming on her pale skin around her right ribs, like she had been kicked. He stooped down and scooped her up again, and she jerked in his arms with a hiss. "Hey, hey, stop it-"

"Are they out?"

"Yes, they're all out. C'mon-"

The coach rocked suddenly, and the women outside were getting loud and scared. Trish appeared at the door again, arms out. "Give her here- the thing's trying to get up!"

Dante tossed her up to Trish, where the woman caught her under the arms and helped her climb out. And he climbed out himself, quickly getting clear of the mount as it struggled hard to get the carriage off and get up, but its glowing hooves slipped and let it crash down again. It started panting hard as it tried harder to rise.

Dante could not help but admire its spirit, and then he noticed the last woman dashing for the carriage again with a slight limp in her stride. "What the hell are you doing?"

She ignored him, managing to pull herself up onto the carriage and inside.

He sighed and started after her, but the mare started flailing harshly, rattling the carriage and almost putting it back on its wheels. The only thing he could see was holding it down and he turned his attention there, jumping over its body and snatching up the end of the chain. He returned to its underside, amongst its flailing legs waving sharp hooves, and flung it around, catching the forelegs and tangling it up.

Trish appeared crawling beneath the horse, the other end of the chain in hand, as she moved onto its right side while it started to gain footing.

"_Pull it down, Trish!_" he screamed.

"_I'm trying!_"

It screamed as it struggled against them, pulling hard as they pulled back, and managed to slip its hind quarters under itself and sit up, and the carriage crashed over onto its wheels. It had only been up for a moment when the woman rolled out the door and hit the ground, clutching a large item in her arms.

"_What the hell was so important-?_"

Trish released her end and the horse rushed forward, dragging Dante along with it for a few yards before he let it go, and suddenly the air before its running path darkened in a large circle, like a hole ripping open in the world and the mare rushed through, the portal closing again as the back wheels disappeared into the void.

Dante looked where it had disappeared and growled under his breath as he picked himself up. Trish sauntered up to him, a devilish grin on her face despite his glare at her as he dusted himself off. "Why did you feel the need to let it go without saying a word, and almost letting my ass get dragged in-"

"Stop your whining, Dante," she scoffed. "I knew you'd let go." She walked away towards the small group of women standing at the edge of the bridge.

As he watched her go he recalled the stubborn woman and turned to where she had hit the ground, but was surprised to find she was nowhere to be found. He looked around, noticing how there was a small crowd forming now around them, and he could hear the faint sounds of police vehicles in the distance. Then he spotted her in a break of the crowd, a large item like a sheathed blade strapped to her back, and she was walking away. He opted to go after her but a hand on his shoulder made him turn.

It was Trish. "Where'd that one girl go?"

He turned to point her out but she had disappeared, and all he could do was scratch his head. "She…"

"No matter. We have to go, preferably before the police arrive. The women should be safe now- they're in public sight."

"For once I agree. I hate dealin' with the fuzz," he chuckled.

* * *

I apologize- I feel I'm not too familiar with Trish's character and trying to keep her in a perspective that would be acceptable is difficult, but I'm trying. Dante's is hard but easy at the same time, seeing as he's a punk. lol I'll have fun with this.

Oh, can anyone guess who the woman is? It's pretty obvious to anyone who knows me. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2... meh.

* * *

Dante kicked his boots up on the desk, leaning his chair onto the back legs and easing back, stretching his arms over his head. "Well, that went well."

Trish merely scoffed, moving over to the pool table in the left side of the room. She braced her hands on the edge and leaned against the table. "But now we got a hint on what's going on... ain't much, though..."

"Okay, so what we got? Geryon lookalikes runnin' around, snatching up cute girls. Sounds like something I'd do-"

"Can you be serious about anything, Dante?" she sighed, shaking her head. She rested herself on the edge and reached out to the cue, prodding it across the surface. "Those were Demonmane mares. Similar to Geryon but more basic. No time-manipulation, but they seem to have the ability to jump from one world to the other and back."

"Which is why the cops or anyone can't pinpoint one- they disappear."

"Yeah... its obvious the demons are snatching the women up, but for what purpose? It really doesn't make any sense. This isn't typical demon behavior." Trish let her head dip, her blonde hair falling around her face, and she sighed heavily. "Why can't things just be simple anymore?"

"Hey, you wanted to take this gig," Dante sassed, pulling Rebellion into his lap. "You were the one eager to chase these things down." He reached into a drawer and found his sharpening stone, which he began to apply to one side of his beloved weapon. "Don't blame me if this is too difficult for you-"

"Any word from Mary?" Trish growled, becoming irritated with each word that came from the hunter's mouth.

"Nope. Probably still out hunting."

"What about Veco? Anything from him?"

"Ya' notice I'm in a good mood and, coincidentally, he's not here and, even more coincidentally, the phone hasn't rang from him in a couple of days."

Trish sighed, running her hand over her face, defeated. "Why do you act like a child?"

"Why does he? Huh?"

"The kid's only 24. You got alot more on him."

"Eh." Dante shrugged, taking out a polish cloth and slowly trailing it both directions across the surface of the steel. "A detail."

"So you're sayin' you're a kid-"

The phone seemed to wobble on its stand as it rang out loudly, echoing across the quiet office of Devil May Cry. Dante reached out, resting his hand on the phone, and looked back at Trish. "I never said that, and I'm not." He quickly picked up the phone before she could retort. "Devil May Cry..." His eyes rolled up to the ceiling as he kicked back in his chair again with his blade across his lap now, which he was still polishing with the cloth in his free hand. "What is it, Veco? Lottery numbers flash before your eyes again?" He went quiet, grinning slightly at the loud response he got. "Okay, okay, geez... joke, if you can't take a f-"

Trish looked back to him from her new location at the pool stick case, one of them in hand. If Dante was cut off in the middle of a smart-ass remark, it was something new. She watched him curiously, and felt a small rise of excitement inside as Dante tossed the cloth on the desk and lifted the sword up, gazing at the sharpened steel. The half-demon made a couple of low "hmm"s and he seemed actually interested in whatever Veco was telling him.

Dante finally let out a deep breath, and seemed slightly irritated. "Really? Why?" Silence again for a minute. "It's called a job- go get one... no, nonononononono- hey, that's not fair!" Dante's eyes were dancing across his desk madly as he listened to something said that completely stunned him, and Trish couldn't help but snicker at him. It was quite the sight. "You son of a-_hey!_" Dante brought the phone far from him, glaring at it momentarily before slamming it on the receiver.

"My, what was that all about?" Trish laughed, ignoring the annoyed look on his face.

"That little brat... he's headed over here..."

"Why d'you look so down, then?"

He merely grumbled under his breath and waved his hand to dismiss the topic. "Said he saw somethin'."

"If it's enough to make _you_ shut up it's got to be important."

Suddenly the demon hunter looked somewhat serious, staring at the ceiling. "All he told me was to watch for 'a woman with eyes red as the blood of the slain'."

Trish cocked her head to the side. "Red eyes?"

"And now I feel like I'm missing something..." Dante let out a sigh.

There was a knock at the double doors, and Dante frantically searched his pockets for a small fold of bills before leaping the desk and rushing to meet the guest, already smelling the heavenly aroma that was pizza on the other side of the door.

* * *

Okay, this is short. I know. Don't batter me for it. In about two minutes after this I've got another chapter, so pffft! to you! lol, not really.

Anyways, review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! FFX2 characters/ ideas belong to Square Enix. Manning is just random- use her, I don't care. XP

* * *

The bruises were healing slowly but at least they were mending. She touched them tenderly, wincing from the slight pain, and letting them be. Her head snapped up as the door a few steps away opened and an older woman poked her head in. Her soft brown eyes seemed to sparkle cheerfully with her kind smile, her light brown hair pulled back and up on her head in a messy bun. "Miss Paine?"

She nodded, feeling her anxiety fade away a little.

The woman came through the door, a clipboard under her arm, dressed nicely in a long skirt and dress shirt, a white doctor's coat over it, her low heels clicking on the tile flooring. She reached out to take Paine's hand in a shake. "Dr. Manning. How're you doing today?"

"A little banged up..."

"I'll bet," she replied with a small laugh, glancing at a paper on her board, "after that strange event downtown by the bridge. You were there, correct?"

Paine nodded. "Yeah. It..."

"Ma'am, every woman I've seen from that occurrence has told me the same odd story. Fill me in on what happened to you."

"Well, then you know pretty much what I know. I was walkin' alone, and this unearthly creature rushed out of nowhere from behind, coming to a dead stop beside me. I turned to run, get away from this carriage as the door opened but I was jumped from behind- I guess from whatever was inside."

"From looking at these bruises," she replied, lifting Paine's arm to look at the dark welts under the black belts across her stomach, "I'd say you fought back enough to make them fight you. Do you know what you're assailants looked like?"

Paine shook her head. "They... looked dead. Dead, sad, deformed creatures, almost like people, with scythes. Slow but powerful, but..."

Manning raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"The blows, my split lip, it's nothing in comparison."

"To what?"

She let out a breath, and undid the clasp on her shawl around her shoulders, letting it fall to the bed, and touched near a lesion on her right upper arm.

Manning went to get a pair of disposable gloves from the counter, snapping them on before approaching her. She didn't touch what looked like a deep bite from a large dog- the punctures that looked like rows of teeth on top and on the underarm, but the skin around the cuts was dark, dark and purplish, with deep red scabbing patches. The deformed skin had not reach far but marred the area around the bite. She looked it over curiously, having never seen this kind of wound before. "What happened here?"

"One of the attackers."

"This looks like a dog attack."

"Kinda looked like a dog, just... it seemed dead, too. Looked like the fur was burnt away and the skin was scorched beyond saving. It drooled like a rabies-infested one, but it was too strong to be a dog."

Manning let her arm rest at her side. "What d'you mean?"

"It-It ran faster than a dog, and when it latched into my arm it yanked me down hard. My head hit the ground and my vision became spotted for a minute."

Manning took a pen from her coat pocket and pressed the back, shining a light in Paine's eyes, watching.

"And it let me go. Attack dogs don't let go- rabid dogs do not let go. This thing knocked my ass down and let me crawl in a stupor."

"I'm honestly surprised you're okay after that. No dizziness? Fatigue?"

"No. Just a hard landing; I recovered. But they had me. I still fought. I was kicked until I couldn't fight. They took my sword, chained me up."

"Hardly any of the other women have the extensive damage like you do. You must've given you're kidnappers a good fight." She smiled.

Paine felt herself start to blush. "I- ah... I'm a fighter- a warrior."

Manning nodded. "I don't doubt that. I have one question."

"Yes?"

"What kind of creature approached you? The one drawing the carriage."

Paine's eyes shot up to the doctor, whose expression never changed. "I... I dunno. It didn't seem of this world."

Manning nodded. Then she turned to the door, and turned the latch and bolting the door shut.

Paine felt the panic rise in her chest, stepping down from the bed and stumbling back, pushing the bed away. "What the hell is going on-?"

"Don't panic, Miss Paine-"

"Why you lock the door?"

The doctor raised her hands defensively. "I'm not gonna hurt you- I don't want anyone stepping in on us-"

"Sorry if I don't seem interested-"

"I'm not tryin' to touch you, either. Relax-"

"Start talkin' or this'll get ugly."

The woman let out a breath and reached into her coat.

_She's gonna shoot me? _Paine feared the worst, flattening herself to the wall. "_What're you-?_"

She pulled out a paper and held it up. "No weapon. I'm only showing _you_ this because you have a special part in this now."

Paine stepped forward to take the paper, finding it was a picture. The one in the image was the man that was there to stop the carriage and help the women escape before it took off again. She recognized that white hair and the sword on his back- it anything, that demonic-looking blade was unforgettable. "I know him. He was there."

"I'm not surprised. Wherever demons are, he's not far behind."

"Demons? Is that what attacked me, what kidnapped all of us?"

Manning nodded. "His name is Dante."

"What's so bad about talking to me about a demon chaser that you have to lock the door?"

"It's not just that. I'm a good friend of his- any medical cases that involve 'supernatural' causes, I take them personally. That bite on your arm," she pointed at the damage, "was from a demonic animal. I couldn't tell you what, but he could."

Paine looked up at her. "Demons? ... I can't imagine how people could take something like that into light."

"They don't. Why do you?"

She opened her mouth for a minute, and then thought twice and closed her mouth. She eyed the door for a second, reassuring herself that it was locked, and weighed her options.

"You can tell me anything, Miss Paine. I know about the world of demon monsters, laid such ideas at your feet, and- although you don't know him- affiliate with the known half-demon demon hunter, Dante. There's hardly anything that you can tell me that I'll dismiss."

Paine let out a breath. "I... I'm not from around here."

"I'm assuming you don't mean this city." Manning approached her. "You're not from the demon world, are you?" Her gaze was skeptical.

"No, there's nothing like those creatures where I'm from. I've seen demonic, magic- wielding fiends before, but these things are not native to my home. I come from a world called Spira. I had friends..." Paine shook her head. "_...have_ friends, and one of them was a genius and another a good tinkerer with machina... um, machines. They, heh, combined forces one day, and produced something." Paine stared at her open hands. "A device that was supposed to break barriers between dimensions," she added, clenching her fists.

"Sounds like it worked. Okay, I'm with you so far."

"The effect of what the device was supposed to do was more... destructive- no, wait," she sighed, crossing her arms and lifting her eyes to the ceiling. "It was breaking the barrier, the shattering of it that caused the vortex."

"Vortex?"

"Has to be. I guess there's a reason the dimensions are separate, why there are no bridges. It's not supposed to be physically or scientifically possible, yet-"

"Your intelligent friend must really be a genius," Manning awed, nodding. "To bend the rules like that, but you're right. I'll guess that that vortex started tearing at the air to repair the hole, and you got sucked in."

Paine laughed. "It's nice to have someone explain it to me simple. Shinra couldn't tell you anything with standard English."

Manning chuckled. "But now you're stuck here, in our world-"

"With no one to turn to, and no idea how to get back home..." Paine felt her heart sink at the reality of her own words and sat back on the bed.

Manning approached her, touching her shoulder. "Well, I may not be much help there, but I would advise you go speak with Dante. Maybe he could help somehow."

The warrior breathed heavily. "Maybe. I've got no better alternative."

* * *

What'd I tell you? Two minutes! lol, anyways, review plz! Comments, concerns, ideas, anything! ... preferably no more bashing on my choice of a crossover or games or anything. That's just petty. :(


End file.
